Forefront
by The3tostitos
Summary: This is my interpretation of Cameron and Sloane, in the scene where they look for Ferris. Hope you enjoy!


_After watching the beloved film once more, I simply noticed the chemistry between Cameron and Sloane. Thinking, I decided to elaborate and provide my interpretation of the parade from a third person point of view. Ferris will always be an intriguing character, but Cameron is simply more practical, compassionate, and relatable. Hopefully, you will find this story to be entertaining. I do not own Ferris Bueller's Day Off, nor the characters, but rather create this story for enjoyment purposes._

* * *

It couldn't be denied that Chicago was bustling at the hour on Dearborn Street. The streets were filled with a variety of onlookers and families, watching the unfolding of the Von Steuben Day parade. However, among the throngs of people and decorated floats, Ferris Bueller was nowhere to be seen.

Cameron Frye and Sloane Peterson emerged from the doors of the Art Institute with contained panic, scanning the crowds but having no luck. Cameron, on the other hand, raised his hands to his head and sighed stressfully. Sloane looked up at him with concern and gently rested her hands on his arm in an attempt to reassure him, but no attempts could simply calm his nerves.

"What are we going to do? We completely lost him!" Cameron spoke over the myriad voices. His eyes voiced worry.

"Cameron, calm down," Sloane spoke firmly. She reached up and placed her hands calmly on his cheeks to turn his face to hers. "He's only been gone, say, fifteen minutes or so. Let's just take a breath and look around for him."

They made eye contact candidly, and Cameron softly smiled for the split second. He moved his gaze from her eyes to the street, occupied with a Volkswagen float and eager people. Sloane smiled sheepishly at him, and he responded by hustling forward. She followed suit, and he immediately grabbed her hand, holding it tightly to keep them from separating and getting lost. He gave a glance back at her, attempting to give her a comforting grin but rather creating nervousness for the predicament; she smiled innocently and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He pushed through the crowds and came out to the edge of the road, holding Sloane's hand but in a tremble. They looked toward the direction of the plaza, trying to make out any whereabouts of Ferris. Much to their disappointment, he was nowhere in plain sight, and Cameron briskly paced the road.

In an impatient manner, Sloane huffed, "He didn't leave. He's probably doing something." She synched her steps with Cameron's and threw her free hand to her side.

Cameron ran his free hand through his hair and mused, "No, it really busts my hump, you know."

Sloane gave a sideways glance at Cameron, understanding his feelings for his friend. She, too, was disappointed at Ferris for disappearing with no cause, but she responded, "Ah, Cameron, he didn't ditch us or anything. He's here. He's here-"  
Cameron let his impatience and irritation get the best of him, and he interjected, "Hey, for all we know, he probably went back to school."

` He knew that Ferris would have the audacity to leave his friends for mere laughs. He looked down at Sloane, whom held his trembling hand and had the appropriate response for the absence. He swifted his head back to the forefront and walked with determination.

Sloane, on the other hand, knew that Ferris would do anything in his power to avoid school or any serious matters. She contradicted Cameron by saying, "He would not go back to school-"

"Probably took the train home," Cameron thought out loud. False hope always seemed to be present in his friend. Ferris knew that he would stress over the simplest and unnecessary things. He muttered, "He'd do it, he'd do it just to make me sweat."

Sloane gave Cameron's hand a light squeeze and observed his eyes for a split second. Finally, she said, "No, he would not. Come on."

Cameron shook his head and fixed his eyes stubbornly on the road ahead. He simply couldn't contain his agitation for Ferris' behavior on the day as a whole. He had already woke up feeling awful, and he wasn't in the mood for dealing with any antics. It was tortuous to have to take his father's prized possession into the city, in the hands of questionable car handlers. It wasn't fair to him, nor to Sloane, for Ferris to desert them for his own ambitions. By and large, he felt that he hadn't seen anything good that day.

"Makes me mad," Cameron confirmed aloud.

Sloane sighed inwardly and fixed her uncertain eyes on the ground. Cameron was being naïve, she decided, and Ferris wouldn't be so cruel as to desert them. She knew Ferris very well in the times that they had previously explored the city; she truly admired his ways of doing the unthinkable and holding her hand with certainty alike. However, she understood Cameron's emotions and thoughts from the way he held her hand and rubbed his forehead. He wore worry on his sleeve for the well being of his friend, and she acknowledged this by giving his hand a faint squeeze.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice boomed over the speakers, "you are such a wonderful crowd."

Sloane perked her ears in curiosity, recognizing the lilt and youth of the man. On the other hand, Cameron failed to recognize this fact, and he continued to express his doubts.

"We'd like to play a little tune for you," the voice continued. "It's one of my personal favorites…"

Cameron slowed his pace in familiarity. He knew the voice from somewhere…

"I'd like to dedicate it to a young man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today…"

Cameron and Sloane stopped in their tracks and looked into each other's eyes. They shared the epiphany and brought their attention to an approaching float, advertising natural scenery and a sausage company.

"Cameron Frye, this one's for you," the voice finished.

The music filled the streets, and a huddle of women on the float, wearing German garments, stepped out of the circle. Lo and behold, Ferris Bueller rose to his feet with a microphone in hand and expressively belted, "Danke schoen…"

Cameron gave off a scream at this proclamation, realizing that Ferris had somehow managed to sneak aboard the float and seduce the women. Cameron and Sloane rushed forward to the edge of the float, temporarily still for the performance nonetheless.

"Ferris!" Sloane yelled at the top of her lungs, yet with a smile on her face. "Get off the float!"

"Thank you for all the joy and pain," Ferris lip synched and pointed his finger at Cameron.

He expressed confidence in his face toward Cameron, as if he was singing to him alone. Cameron simply continued to smile, astounded that his friend could do such a thing.

An officer tapped Cameron and Sloane on the shoulder rather roughly and huffed, "You two need to step away from the float."

Sloane tried to protest by pointing at Ferris and stating, "But that boy is our-"

"No 'buts'," the officer stubbornly stated as he started pushing the restless Cameron and Sloane away from the moving float. They stopped struggling as they reached the front of the crowds, and the officer mumbled to himself as he proudly strode away.

Cameron's eyes followed after the officer, and he muttered, more to himself, "What a bum."

Sloane stepped in and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him away from the sight. "Now, now," she playfully scolded him, "let's not get into any more trouble."

Cameron stifled a laugh and grinned sheepishly at her as he looked back and forth to the lip synching Ferris and the plaza. He gently took her hand and weaved through the layer of people, coming out toward the Federal Plaza. He furtively glanced at Sloane by his side, sharing the same thoughts as her on Ferris' behavior, but not yet having the chance to reflect on it.

"So … he did it, didn't he?" Sloane spoke after the comfortable silence.

"Did what?" Cameron asked with mustered confusion. Sloane looked up at him and gave him a clueless expression, as if he was completely zoned out during the entire episode.

Cameron chuckled and brought his eyes forward, looking at the giant, red flamingo standing before them. He gave her hand a firm squeeze and continued.

"Yeah," he spoke, "he truly did manage to talk his way onto that float." He paused and studied the leg of the flamingo bypassing him.

"You know," he continued, looking at the attentive Sloane beside him, "As long as I've known him, everything works for him."

Sloane looked up at him with curiosity. She had never seen this side of Cameron before, reflecting on the deep aspects of his friendship with Ferris. She thought him to be capable of doing anything his tentative mind had set to, but then again, she hadn't heard of his full elaboration on his home life and apathetic father.

"There's nothing he can't handle," he continued on. "I can't handle anything."

Cameron shook his head spitefully and traced his eyes to the ground and the lingering of dirt. He hoped, above all, that he could have a loving and compassionate father, but it was out of the picture entirely. Furthermore, he had never possessed the bravery and free spirit of Ferris; he always stressed over the smallest things and watched his adventurous friend on the sidelines.

Sloane looked up at him with worry; she was afraid of how his future would unfold. Likely, Cameron and Ferris would attend different colleges, _if_ they attended college, and he would not have anyone to confide in and live outside of his comfort zone with.

"School, parents future; Ferris can do anything."

Sloane gave his hand a comforting squeeze and looked onward toward the clear day, mulling over their conversation.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Cameron spoke aloud. Like many people his age, he didn't give much thought to his future. He focused on the tasks at hand with his friends. He shook his head disdainfully and stared at the ground.

"College," Sloane chimed in. She looked at him with mirth and understanding, fully aware of the point he was trying to get across.

Cameron looked down into her eyes and nodded. He had hopes of attending a good school and making a high living. More importantly, he hoped to marry a woman with equal ambitions and whom he could start a loving family with, unlike his own.

Regardless, he looked up and back at Sloane, shaking his head. "Yeah, but to do what?" he replied, smiling as if to prove his point. He walked on and swayed his arm that held hers.

Sloane shared his emotion and sighed, shrugging her shoulders and asking, "What are you interested in?"

Cameron shook his head slightly and fixed his gaze away from Sloane's eyes. It was true that he had interests, similar to other people. Truthfully, he envied Ferris on the sidelines, as he seemed to lead a carefree life with a kind girl by his side. He could only hope for a girl like Sloane, or more accurately, Sloane herself; she shared his interests, of not having any notable interests, and he could always count on her to lift his spirits.

No matter how much he cared for her, she would always be Ferris' girl, and he could only daydream of pursuing his interests with her. He decidedly averted his eyes from the clouds and brought them to hers, brown and patiently waiting for his response. He stood still and squeezed her hand.

"Nothing," he spoke blatantly. He offered his boyish grin at this proclamation. She failed to suppress a grin, and they both shook their heads with purely profound expressions.

Sloane marveled at this, for she truly had no passion for the real world, much like he didn't. She raised her eyebrows in agreement and replied, with great mirth, "Me neither!"

They stood in the middle of the plaza, chuckling about their predicament and the surprising amount of things they shared in common. It was a wonder that they weren't brother and sister, but hey spent time together like it was so. Cameron watched the conclusion of the song, holding Sloane's hand rightfully so, and saw Ferris waving to the crowd, as if he was crowned Miss America.

Not able to contain it any longer, Cameron raised his voice and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You're crazy!"

Sloane laughed at this and shook her head, fully aware that the latter statement was true. The two friends watched the scene, oblivious to what would come next.

Sloane looked out and asked Cameron, "What do you think Ferris is gonna do?"

As if to answer her question, the audio of "Twist and Shout" blasted over the plaza and street. Cameron chuckled and thought of his friend's crazy antics, of his daily adventures, and of the lifelong dreams he vented to him.

Finally, Cameron decided, "He's gonna be a fry cook on Venus."

Sloane smiled inwardly at this, for she was also aware of Ferris' charismatic personality and lack of preparation for the future. Cameron chuckled and watched her expression as she turned to face him. She giggled at him and placed her free hand on his shoulder, shaking her head at his response and watching the gathering of the crowds

Cameron smiled bashfully at her and watched the performance. Before he could object, Sloane tugged on his hand and motioned toward the surrounded float.

"Come on, Cameron!" she laughed playfully at him.

Cameron shook his head, but he followed suit with a smile and followed her to the float. He always admired her joyous spirit from afar, when no one would ever seem to notice, and felt that his admiration was un requited; after all, Sloane was attached to Ferris.

Unbeknown to him, Sloane felt a similar curiosity for Cameron and his bashful charisma as she held onto his hand and dragged him to the forefront of the eventful day.


End file.
